So You Want To Break Up With Me?
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: Why does Jade always assume that Beck wants to break up with her? A small look at the Jade hidden behind the walls that one person manged to get through. One-Shot Please read and review!    Formerly Known as Cali-447


"So You want to break up With Me?"

It had become her catchphase during this relationship. The eight words that were said so frequently he was getting tired of them. The answer was always going to be "No" He loved her, so why would she ask?

It is the most honest question she ever asks. She wants to know his answer, she depends on it. There were so many other people he could've chosen, but he chose her. Her, who pushes people away. She, who scares people. Jade, the "goth." Why shouldn't she be able to ask?

He sighs again after the question. He kisses her forehead and hugs her. He walks away.

She stays there, stunned. Was that a yes or a no? Conflicted, she goes to the haven she found Freshman Year, the Janitors Closet.

He gets in and turns on the light. She sits down and reaches **her** shelf.

It holds a pearpod, some books, and some pictures. The most recent addition was the yearbook and scissors.

She grabs a picture of Beck and looks at it.

Was he going to leave her? There were better options. Cat, who was fun-loving, bubbly, and a little ditzy. Tori, who had already kissed him, was pretty and talented, and _perfect_. Amber, who had been flirting with him since the first day she saw him. Even Trina, who was "good-looking."

Why was he tortuting her like this? _Just leave me already! Like everyone else._

Her parents didn't care about the real her. So why would he?

But that was it. He did. He brought her coffee, he let her pick the movies, he put up with her temper, and he performed with her. He cared and he got through her walls.

That's why she asks the question. She couldn't afford to lose him. He understood her like no one else. And that's why she loved him.

She sat there before realizing the tears that had stained her face. She quickly wiped them away and fixed her make-up. She had a small smile on her face when there was a knock at the door.

"Jade? Open the door please. Lunch is almost over." Beck said muffled through the door.

She quietly chuckled and opened the door. He came in and sat down near her.

"So, why you hiding in the janitor's closet?"

"Who said I was hiding?"

"Jaaaade.."

"You're going to think it's silly."

"Have you seen our friends? Nothing is silly anymore. What's wrong?"

"What was with the hug and kiss thing earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed and hugged me then walked away after I asked a question."

"Jade not this again. I did that because my answer should be obvious. I love you."

"But why didn't you answer my-"

Jade was interuppted my Beck's lips falling on her's.

"That's why I don't answer them, because I end up doing that. Every time."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"Now there's the Jade I know."

"Are you impliying that I eat a lot?"

"No! I mean that-"

"Haha just kidding let's go."

They walked away holding hands.

He could never leave Jade, she was too different from the other girls to lose. And he knew that he was the only one who broke down her walls.

She still said those eight words, but they both knew the answer.

"Never"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Aww, cute little Bade stuff. i wrote wondering why Jade always says this. Did you guys see the extended version of iParty With Victorious? I thought it was quiet funny, but i still think the two casts needed to interact more. A very big thank you to all of you who have been reading my stories. Together, my stories have at least 2,000 view. thanks so much to all of you. Thank you for reading and Please review. Also a new multi-chapter story will be up on by Friday! The first chapter will be at least 1000 words. My thoughts go out to the people who have been affected by Hurricane Irene. _"Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_ I hope you have a nice day.

-Cali-447

(PS imaginary points to those who recognized the quote. I'll give you a hint, Elder.)


End file.
